MR Rain Drop
by LOLita Con
Summary: Hujan kembali menyatukan mereka, dengan semilir angin malam, payung, dan atap halte bus mungil.


_(*)Sekuel dari "MEET NOT GREAT(MAYBE)"_

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Aomine jadi begitu sentimentil sehingga ia berfikir untuk bertanya pada Tuhan, tentang mengapa alam di Jepang akhir-akhir ini begitu tak bersahabat. Namun, pada akhirnya itu hanyalah sebuah pemikiran kosong, lantaran sang pemilik kulit gelap itu sama sekali tak berminat untuk sambang barang sebentar ke kuil, padahal letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya hidup dan beraktifitas sehari-hari.

Ya~ marilah kita lupakan saja masalah Aomine dan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, karena sekarang ada yang lebih perlu lebih ia pertanyakan.

Sebut saja kegarangannya yang sudah tidak diakui lagi di Too Gakuen.

Aomine masihlah seorang Daiki yang begitu disayangi dan dicintai oleh sang bunda. Tak percaya?

Buktinya tadi pagi, tepat setelah ia selesai mennyimpul tali sepatunya sang bunda berpesan agar ia membawa serta payung lipat miliknya.

Awalnya Aomine ogah.

Masa sih~

Pemuda tampan nan kekar, dengan surai navy, dan tatapan mata yang lebih sadis dari emak tiri kudu bawa-bawa payung lipat. Tapi, akhirnya ia mengalah dan memilih menuruti wangsit terakhir yang bunda sebelum beliau pergi berpetualang(?) bersama sang ayah ke ujung dunia/eh.

Beruntung saat itu Aomine tidak jadi anak durhaka, karena saat ia berhenti di lampu merah, langit kembali tak bersahabat, hal itu dibuktikan dengan turunnya rintik bening yang kian lama kian menderas.

Sayangnya, itu hanya awal dari kejengkelannya sekarang.

Aomine masih ingat, bagaimana ia melipat payungnya yang berwarna hijau ngejreng (hasil berburu diskon emaknya di supermarket terdekat) dengan begitu hati-hati.

Bukan karena harganya, tapi malasnya. Ya, ia cukup malas jika saat terburu-buru tapi malah di repotkan dengan hal sepele seperti itu.

Kembali ke masalah awal.

Ia yang ingatannya lumayan tajam, dikejutkan dengan hilangnya sang payung saat hendak pulang kerumah.

Padahal Aomine tengah diburu waktu untuk sesegera mungkin pulang kerumah.

Dengan mendesah pelan, akhirnya ia pun berjalan pulang tanpa perlindungan.

*-*)

Aomine mengkerutkan dahi makin dalam kala tetesan air mata langit jatuh semakin banyak ke bumi, pakaian seragamnya sudah seperempat basah, namun untung masih layak dipakai.

"Mungkin.…lain waktu.….baiknya aku tak menaruh payung disana lagi,"gerutunya sebal.

Sejak keluar dari areal sekolahan pikiran Aomine sudah dipenuhi oleh pemikiran untuk mengirimkan teluh (as santet :3) pada sang pencuri hati/salah maksudnya sang pencuri payung.

Hoho~

Tampaknya si tukang ngutil yang kayaknya mirip kutil itu tak tau jika kenalan Aomine ada yang jadi dukun santet di Kyoto.

Lama berkutat dengan pikirannya membuat Aomine tak sadar jika ia tengah berdiri sendirian tanpa payung ditengah lautan manusia yang tampak berlindung pada benda warna-warni.

Aomine mendengus, nampaknya niatan untuk segera pulang dan menelfon kawan lamanya itu benar-benar bulat.

Pemikiran sadisnya baru berakhir kala ia menemukan sebuah halte bus berukuran kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Ia tersenyum, saat melihat eksistensi yang cukup familir duduk disebuah bangku panjang berwarna silver di halte tersebut. Nampak sekali jika sosok itu tengah berteduh dari kucuran air langit.

Namun, hal yang membuat Aomine mengangkat alis kirinya tinggi adalah karena ia melihat adanya sebuah benda panjang berwarna transparan yang berganggang merah maroon dengan kilatan silver sebagai penghubung.

Sosok itu tampak begitu serius memperhatikan para pejalan kaki, diam-diam Aomine tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan ia pun segera membawa kakinya mendekat.

Ikut berteduh mungkin bukan hal yang buruk untuk dilakukan.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – LOLita Con & Red Blood**_

 _ **OOC, BAD EBI :3, AU, TYPO AND ANYMORE**_

 _ **Su-sumimasen ka!**_

Enjoy to reading

Aomine berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan yang mantap, pandangannya lurus kedepan, menatap sosok yang masih berkutat pada kegiatan memandangi para pejalan kaki yang berseliweran. Yang tentu menurut Aomine itu bukanlah kagiatan yang keren.

"Yo." tangan kirinya terangkat, dengan senyum ramah yang berusaha ia pulas dibibirnya, sosok yang ia sapa menoleh.

Iris kehitaman itu tampak melebar sekilas, sebelum sebuah senyum mungil terpoles dibibir peachnya. "Yo, sedang berteduh juga?"tanyanya ramah.

Aomine tak menjawab.

Ia malah mendekatkan diri pada pemuda blasteran itu sebelum berakhir dengan mendaratkan pantatnya ke kursi yang sama.

Ia diujung kiri, dengan payung plastik bening ditengah, dan Kagami diujung kanan.

Sayup-sayup Aomine dapat mendengar suara gerutuan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang?" Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang bertanya. Alisnya berkerut membuat wajahnya tampak cukup lucu.

"Memang kenapa?" nada kalem ia keluarkan, walau masih tersirat jelas rasa tak suka didalamnya.

Aomine terkekeh "Aku hanya bertanya." ucapan Aomine hanya membuahkan gumaman halus dari Kagami.

"Ku lihat kau membawa payung, sayang kan jika tak kau gunakan,"lanjutnya kemudian.

Kini giliran Kagami yang terkekeh "Jika kau mau pakai, ya~ pakai saja. Tidak perlu berkata yang aneh-aneh." cibiran Kagami membuat Aomine menolehkan wajahnya kekanan penasaran.

Pemuda bersurai gradasi itu tampak tenang, memandang lurus kedepan, tepat pada rimbunan manusia yang masih beraktifitas walau hujan menguyur dengan derasnya.

"Awalnya aku ingin pulang cepat, tapi tidak jadi,"jawab Aomine tenang. "Dan aku hanya bertanya, soalnya ku dengar dari Satsuki dua hari lagi kau ada latih tanding."

Kini Kagami yang menolehkan kepalanya, iris sedalam samudra segera ia dapati "Sejak kapan kau perhatian,"cibirnya cepat.

Aomine hanya tersenyum meremehkan "Entah, aku juga baru sadar saat kau bicara tadi."

Kagami mendengus sebelum kembali menatap kedepan.

"Kau tak ingin bilang 'maaf' atau apa begitu?"

Aomine tergelak, tak menyangka jika dari ribuan kata yang ia duga akan diucapkan Kagami, ia malah memilih kata itu.

"Jika aku bilang tak bisa datang karena hadir di jumpa fansnya Horikita Mai, apa kau akan memarahi ku?"tanyanya dengan raut wajah berubah serius.

Kagami menghela nafas lelah "Rupanya yang dikatakan Kuroko benar."

Aomine tersenyum samar sebelum tangannya terjulur untuk mengacak surai Kagami gemas.

"Maaf, tanda tangannya begitu berharga, belum lagi merchandise limited edition yang－"

"Ya~ ya~ terus saja kau bicara begitu, aku tak perduli, kok.,"sahut Kagami cepat dengan jengkel sambil menampik kasar tangan Aomine.

Pada akhirnnya, Aomine memilih diam setelah sempat mengendikkan bahu, ia biarkan keheningan yang dibalut oleh rintik hujan hadir diantara mereka.

*-*)

Lama tak ada perbincangan, membuat Aomine gatal juga untuk memulai obrolan. Jadi, dengan antusiasme yang tidak terlalu tinggi (karena ia tau lawan bicaranya sedang marah) ia mencoba kembali untuk berkomunikasi ringan, dengan sosok disampingnya.

"Apa.…kau tidak menghubungi Alex?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak dirumah,"jawabnya－lebih ketus dari yang tadi.

Aomine menghela nafas imajiner.

"Orang tua ku sedang pergi sekarang, tapi aku yakin Satsuki sudah menunggu ku dirumah dengan makanan monsternya,"terang Aomine dengan tubuh sedikit merinding.

"Maaf, bukan urusan ku." mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Kagami entah mengapa membuat Aomine jadi merasa begitu buruk.

Suasana kembali suram.

Sekian menit hingga suara deheman terdengar pelan.

Kagami melirik Aomine dari ekor matanya, tak berniat menatap langsung iris biru dalam itu secara langsung.

Malas.

Hanya itu alasannya.

"Untuk menebus kejadian tempo hari.…bagaimana jika, malam ini aku tidur dikasur mu?"tawarnya dengan seringai mesum yang ketara.

Wajah Kagami berubah datar, sebelum bibir peachnya berujar, "Mati sana."

Aomine tertawa terpingkal, tak menghiraukan decihan pelan yang dikeluarkan Kagami dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jadi?"tanyanya pada sosok bersurai gradasi disampingnya.

"Terserah.…"

Aomine tersenyum keren diluar, dan menari samba dalam hati.

"Tapi.…..dikamar tamu."

－atau tidak jadi.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati pada orang yang bahkan tak mau minta maaf."

"Hoi! Hoi! Kan cuma sekali, masa sih kau sejahat itu pada ku,"ujar Aomine minta keringanan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus dihukum dulu,"balas Kagami dengan tangan kanan mencibut dagu.

"Eh?" alis tipis Aomine terangkat tinggi, namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah mesum "Sou~ kau pasti ingin－"

"Yeah~ aku ingin kau membantu ku cuci piring nanti malam,"potong Kagami cepat.

"Hah? Cuci piring? Kau pikir aku apa?"sahut Aomine sewot dengan dahi berkedut sebal.

Alis Aomine naik saat Kagami menghadapnya sambil berkata,"Calon.…."

"Calon apa?"tanya Aomine penuh harapan dalam hati, walau nyatanya wajahnya diluar cukup datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Calon pembantu." Aomine menunjukkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi saat Kagami selesai berujar.

"Ya, ya, terus saja begitu."

Satu tawa lolos dari bibir peach disebelahnya.

"Aku ada kaset video baru, jika kau benar-benar ingin menginap." Aomine melirik pada sosok disampingnya yang tengah menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah~ tapi aku tak mau jadi pembantu mu,"jawab Aomine sambil mendengus.

"Deal!"teriak Kagami tidak ukur-ukur.

Aomine tersenyum dengan kepala menghadap lurus kedepan, menatapi bulir-bulir air yang jatuh teratur melalui atap halte. "Mungkin.…aku tak keberatan untuk bantu-bantu sedikit,"tuturnya kemudian.

*-*)

Sudah jam 6 sore dan air mata langit masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti.

Iris biru tuanya ia lirikkan pada sosok disamping kanannya. Sosok polos itu masih sama antusiasnya seperti kali pertama ia melihatnya berteduh dihalte, untuk memperhatikan para pejalan kaki.

Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai dinyalakan.

Dan jika Aomine tak salah ingat, beberapa menit lagi bus terakhir akan segera tiba.

"Mau sampai kapan disini?"tanya Aomine.

Ia makin tak nyaman untuk berlama-lama dihalte tersebut, terutama saat merasakan hembusan angin kencang menerpa tubuh mereka.

Kagami menatap payung yang berada diantara mereka.

Kagami menghela nafas sebelum berujar,"Sebenarnya.…alasan aku tak memakai payung ku itu.…karena.…" jeda yang dibuat Kagami, ia pergunakan untuk menatap iris kelam Aomine yang perhatiannya tertuju padanya. "Payung ku.…rusak,"lanjutnya kalem.

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya "Kau ini benar-benar bakagami, ya?"

Pelipis Kagami berkedut "Aku tidak baka, aho!"

"Terus?" Kagami yang tak bisa membalas akhirnya hanya bisa mendedih sebal.

Aomine berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Hoi, Kagami!" panggilnya. Kagami bergumam rendah sebagai balasan jika ia mendengar panggilan Aomine.

"Bisa kau...tunggu disini sebentar,"pintanya sambil meregangkan lehernya, membuat bunyi gemeretak ringan.

Kagami menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah Aomine berada.

"Apa maksud mu?"tanyanya tak mengerti ddengan alis mengkerut.

"Jika kau beranjak pergi, maka...kau benar-benar bakagami,"ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi menerobos guyuran hujan.

"Aomine! Hoi, Aomine!"teriak Kagami memanggil sosok yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Kagami terus memanggil nama Aomine sampai suaranya serak, dan berhenti karena tenggorokannya kering.

'Kuso!'makinya dalam hati.

Sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya jika Aomine akan senekat itu.

Tak lama setelah itu.…

Sebuah bus berwarna dominan putih berhenti tepat didepan halte tempat Kagami berada.

"Hoi, nak! Kau naik atau tidak?"tanya sang supir yang membuka pintu bus secara otomatis.

Dapat Kagami lihat jika ada sekitar 7 orang yang mengisi bus kota tersebut.

Berbeda dengan jarak rumah Aomine yang bisa dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki, apartement Kagami agak sedikit jauh, sehingga dia punya pilihan naik bus jika malas melangkah.

Pikirannya bekecamuk, supir bus kota tersebut teurs-terusan meneriakinya untuk segera naik.

Hujan semakin deras menguyur, Kagami bahkan dapat merasakn jika tubuhnya sudah terguyur sedikit demi sedikit, halte mungil tersebut tak kan bertahan lama untuk melindunginya.

"Nak!"teriak supir bus tersebut tak sabar.

Ditenggah kekalutan, Kagami pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

*-*)

Tepat seperti yang Aomine duga, gadis bersurai pink yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu telah menunggunya didepan rumah dengan raut cemas.

"Da-dai-chan!"teriaknya dengan wajah khawatir.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa kehujanan? Dimana payung mu?"tanyanya beruntun.

Aomine mendekat dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan, mencoba sabar dan tidak membentak sosok didepannya.

"Pertama, aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada mu. Kedua, aku harus segera kembali, ada hal yang harus ku lakukan. Aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mu besok, atau kapan lah,"jawab Aomine sambil melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

Ia obrak-abrik guci besar yang berfungsi sebagai tempat penyimpanan payung sebelum mengambil payung besar berwarna kuning.

"Aku akan menginap dirumah Kagami, jangan tunggu aku pulang." dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Aomine, ia pun segera hilang dari pandangan Momoi.

"Da...Dai-chan"panggil Momoi pelan dengan nada khawatir.

*-*)

Brak

Suara benda yang ditutup paksa terdengar.

"Pergi saja sana!"teriak Kagami tak mau kalah dengan derasnya hujan.

Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan rambutnya pun terasa lepek, belum lagi pakaiannya yang seolah melekat pada tubuh atletisnya.

Supir bus dan penumpang didalam sana menatap Kagami tak mengerti.

Kagami tersenyum "Maaf, ada seseorang yang harus ku tunggu,"ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba supir bus tersebut ikut tersenyum seolah faham atas apa yang terjadi, ia angkat sedikit topinya keatas sebelum mulai memajukan bus.

Kagami bahkan dapat melihat ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang membawa bayi, dimana sang bayi dilambaikan tangannya oleh sang ibu pada Kagami dari balik kaca bus.

Entah mengapa, meski ia melakukan hal bodoh, ia terus-terusan tersenyum.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kagami balas melambai dengan penuh semangat, membuat beberapa pegawai kantor didalam bus tersenyum geli kerarahnya sebelum bus berlalu.

Kagami kembali duduk, menunggu sosok yang membuatnya harus menunggu disana bak macan dungu.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulitnya.

Mungkin ia harusnya hanya berteriak saja dari halte, tanpa harus mendekat kearah bus dan menutup paksa pintunya.

Well, Kagami hanya makhluk baka yang lebih suka pakai otot dari pada otak.

Mohon dimaklumi!

Kagami tersenyum samar.

Walau harus menunggu panther Too itu sampai besok, ia akan melakukannya.

*-*)

Sampai saat ini, ada begitu banyak hal bodoh yang pernah dilakukan oleh Aomine dalam hidupnya.

Dan ia berharap, kelakukannya yang masih dapat tersenyum dan keinginannya untuk dekat dengan orang yang pernah mengalahkannya di Winter Cup adalah hal bodoh terakhir yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Namun, kenyataan berkata lain.

Siapa sangka, ia akan berlarian seperti orang gila mengambil payung dengan pakaian basah kuyup untuk orang itu? Dan yang paling sinting, ia bahkan tak perduli jika besok akan sakit asal sosok itu bisa pulang dengan keadaan baik sampai rumah.

'Ini bukan bodoh lagi, ini sudah sampai pada tahap tolol!'teriaknya dalam hati.

Seringai seram keluar dari bibirnya, entah mengapa hal yang berhubungan dengan sang rival bisa membuatnya bersemangat.

"Tunggu aku.…BAKAGAMI!"

*-*)

"Hachu~" bersin imut(?) keluar dari ace Seirin.

Tubuhnya menggigil dan badannya terasa berat.

Hawa makin dingin dan hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda.

Ia gosok-gosokan kedua tangannya demi mencari kehangatan.

Sejujurnya, Kagami sudah tak berharap Aomine kembali ke halte.

Entah mengapa ia lebih berharap agar Aomine berada dirumah dengan balutan selimut tebal dan secangkir coklat panas, sukur-sukur jika sang dim-skin itu sedang makan ayam teriyaki dikotetsu.

"A~ah~ jadi lapar,"tuturnya dengan wajah sedih.

Kagami menepuk kedua pipinya pelan "Osh! Aku tidak boleh befikir yang macam-macam!"teriaknya sebelum mulai fokus untuk menghitung mobil yang berseliweran.

*-*)

Suara langkah yang berderap cepat terdengar sayup-sayup dari jauh, keciplak genangan air yang ia lalui mungkin menyaingi bisingnya suara hujan yang turun.

Ia sama sekali tak terlihat lelah maupun letih, terutama kala ia melihat tempat yang ia tuju didepan sana.

Semakin mendekat, semakin jelaslah sosok bersurai gradasi yang tampak asik menghadap kedepan. Bibir peachnya terbuka tutup, yang ia yakin sedang menghitung mobil lewat.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

Namun itu tak lama, karena saat ia sudah dekat ia pun sadar akan sesuatu.

Tap

Bunyi decitan sepatu yang tergesek membuat Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Bibirnya sudah akan mengembang untuk tersenyum, jika tidak ada suara dalam yang menusuk terarah padanya "Kenapa.…baju mu basah?"

Dan iris Kagami pun tak bisa untuk tak membola.

*-*)

Kagami bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana, dari supir bus kah? Atau dari ia yang dengan konyol menutup pintu bus secara paksa?

Lama berfikr dan tak membuahkan hasil Kagam iakhirnya meliirik pada sosok yang masih berdiri tegap didepannya.

"Ba...baju mu juga basah...tas mu juga."

Sosok itu mendecih sebelum menjatuhkan berat tubuh pada kursi.

Hening seketika melanda.

Tak ada yang mau bersua dan ingin menjelaskan.

Keduanya sama-sama berfikir jika apa yang menimpa diri sendiri bukanlah urusan lawan bicara.

Menyingkirkan ego yang mulai menggila, Aomine mencoba untuk bersua, "Kau bawa pakaian ganti? Mungkin jaket atau apalah?"

Kagami mengangguk "Ada didalam tas."

Aomine memutar bola matanya bosan, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran makhluk disampingnya. "Pakai sana,"suruhnya.

Kening Kagami mengkerut.

"Kau yang harusnya pakai, kau basah kuyup."

"Keras kepala! Dua hari lagi kau ada latih tanding, baka!" Kagami diam tak menjawab.

"Hoi! Kau dengar aku biacara,kan?!"

Bibir dalamnya ia gigit, mencoba untuk tak ikut terpancing emosi, walau nyatanya sumbunya sama pendeknya dengan milik pemuda bersurai navy tersebut.

"Kau juga basah kuyup, aho!" teriaknya tak kalah lantang.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya saling teriak sambil melempar ejekan.

*-*)

Capai dengan aksi saling meneriaki, keduanya sepakat berhenti saling memaki.

Tubuh mereka agak menggigil, untung masih ada halte bus mungil yang mau menjadi tempat bernanung bagi keduanya, setidaknya keadaan mereka tidak terlalu memperihatinkan.

"Pakai jaket mu,"perintah Aomine dengan nada yang jauh lebih terkontrol.

Kagami melirik sosok yang disamping kirinya, sebelum menundukkan kepala.

"Kagami,"panggilnya.

"Malas." Aomine memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir peach Kagami.

"Nanti kau sakit."

Kagami berdecak "Nanti kau sakit~ kau harus ingat dua hari lagi kau ada latih tandang, dan blablabla~ omong kosong!"

Aomine mengacak surainya gemas tak habis pikir dengan makhluk disampingnya.

"Payah!"makinya pada udara didepannya.

Hening kembali diantara keduanya.

Bunyi rintik hujan masih terdengar walau sudah tak begitu nyaring seperti tadi.

Iris merah kehitaman itu melirik pada tas sekolahnya, dengan cekatan ia keluarkan jaket basketnya.

Aomine mendelik saat ia merasakan sebuah benda melingkupinya.

"A－apa yang kau lakukan, BAKAGAMI!"makinya, wajahnya berkerut penuh ketidak-sukaan.

Meski wajah yang terpampang diiris biru dalamnya tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Tak apa, kau pasti kedinginan."

Aomine menggeram, dengan satu tarikan kasar ia bawa tubuh tegap itu dalam pelukannya.

"A...aomine..."

"Begini lebih baik. Toh, sudah basah juga,"jawabnya singkat..

Kagami tak berkata apapun, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan, sebelum mulai menikmati rengkuhan Aomine.

Dengan wajah merah padam tentunya.

*-*)

Hujan masih belum mereda walau jam sudah menunjukkan angka 8 dengan embel-embel malam dibelakangnya.

Dua tubuh berjalan beriringan dengan sebuah payung berwarna kuning yang menanungi.

"Masih dingin?" tanya yang surai midnight blue.

Yang beralis belah menggeleng.

Tas yang dibawah sosok bersurai biru tua itu isinya sudah basah kuyup terkena hujan, beda lagi dengan pemilik surai dark-red yang hanya jaket basketnya saja yang basah karena ia pakaikan pada sosok disampingnya.

Keduanya berjalan perlahan dengan pakaian basah, jaket Kagami yang tadi dipakaikan pada Aomine pun ikutan basah. Dan karena jika dipakai jalan terasan double berat, maka jaket tersebut diamakankan Aomien dalam tasnya.

Setelah melewati gang demi gang yang agak sepi, akhirnya mereka tiba juga didepan pekarangan apartement kagami.

Setelah membuka gerbang dan menaiki tangga, Aomine pun dapat melihat nomor yang familiar dimatanya.

Aomine menyandarkan tubuhnya yang basah pada dinding.

Akhirnya ia beristirahat.

Bersama Kagami tentunya.

Oh,

Dan tolong, jangan ingatkan Kagami akan ia yang harus bantu-bantu.

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

Fic ini **HARUSNYA** dipost pada tanggal 2 kemarin sebagai hadiah untuk Onee yang bernama **Frea Alluka** :v

Tapi berhubung aku aja baru hucapin HeBeDenya ya tnggal 4, ini fic pun akhirnya molor hingga tanggal sekian kakaka

Btw...

Apa fic ini cukup fluffy?

Ah, ini ga roman juga ya :" gomen Onee-cwan~ *halah*

Dan saya juga mengucapkan makasih buwanyak buat yg mau baca :3

Berhubung saya ini EYD aja masih ancoer jadi haraplah pembaca yang budiman maklum jika ini fic EBI nya gak kalah ancoer :"

Ah~

Ini cover bukan buatan tangan saya :3

Saya hanya pengembara yang ngambil pic tersebut untuk diutak-atik :v

 _See you next time~_


End file.
